User talk:0176
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Weapon ideas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZoshiX (Talk) 14:26, April 4, 2011 Hey. Can I put a tally down for you on the Big Icicle thingy? LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 22:22, April 4, 2011 (UTC) It's my sig pic :P 0176Talk Page 22:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :I PUT YOU DOWN ANYWAY nevermind. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 22:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Bloomiere Zoshi made it. Fix credits plz kthanxbye. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 00:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) k. Spam - 00:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) CARDCRAZY Hey. You wanna make a card deck? LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 00:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) WTF IS DAT *feels like a noob* Spam - 00:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) *reads article* No, thanks. Spam - 00:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) OMAGAWDIGOTANIDEA An Idea for what, you ask? (Or maybe you didn't, dun care) Idea for the Spoiler Template. We add this as a picture- Kinda obvious why. If not, then you're a retarded pig fuck JUST KIDDING. Anyways, if you don't know why its obvious, he looks suprised. And if you do know why, you just wasted several seconds reading why its obvious. HA HA DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 20:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Spam - 20:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Done. Spam - 18:46, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Breed I want to breed Bellaye + Hovem & Holem, Magmava + Shurik, Chongor + Castor and Kevin + Bia. TFMaster 13:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a LDZX member or a admin. ~_~ Spam - 14:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Dat Pic Well, you said you already did one, so lets see it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) deleted Spam - 12:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC) OH HELL YEAH!! I could, however, live without that silly colour stream I put in...:C DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I removed the silly colour stream and uploaded the new version. It will take some time to the new version show up, though. (damn new upload glitch) Spam - 21:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) It isn't showing up. Imma delete it and you re-submit it under a different title to avoid the silly errors. This glitch is getting to be a real pain in the ass. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it! :D DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Fan boons The fan boon system has been started. If you want s then post pixel art at the 'Fan Boon Center' page, Win at the arena, Give a pet to the adoptation center, Win at the lottery, Etc. You will get 35 at the start of each month. With s you can buy pets, breed pets, paint pets, give your pets to the pet school, cure your pets at the hospital. Please note that, this is an advertising message. From: owner, ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ... Spam - 12:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Arena! Is the time of my battle vs you!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:44, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sunny VS pop Go in pet arena fight POP!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Already done it. Spam - 11:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Pop have reflected the attack and throw mush S-Ball.For win I used a overpowered pet that have the max level possible in the heavyweight!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:52, May 6, 2011 (UTC) It's not the pet that's unfair, but having the ability to reflect everything except Mine and being resistant to Mine is just trying to be cheap. Spam - 11:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) JA JAWHOL. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) JE JI JO JU JUWHOL. Spam - 13:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Nej. 13:55, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Egg is BACK!! Even better, it hatched! Its a female Wyvern (Combak Version, I think). ...But there's a problem... She apparently knew that I saved her, and she wants to stay with me instead of you... Hmm :/ DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) *grabs shotgun* GET BACK TO ME I ADOPTED YO PARENTS U MODAFUKA Iiiiish... Spam - 12:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ....So what do we do? PULL OUT THAT FUCKING SHOTGUN AGAIN AND I'LL GO KAISER UP YOUR ASS NOT LITERALLY UP YOUR ASS JUST BEATING YOU TO DEATH WITH MY FUCKING KAISER SWORD THING K LOL DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC) IN YOUR DREAMS U PRIOk, you can take her... Spam - 20:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Anything Can you add a pet to Beauty Class?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 16:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Battle Do you agree to a battle any pet VS Mischely?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Laziness. Spam - 22:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Stop always Lazy.Who pet you choose?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:03, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hacker? How do you make 958 edits in fan ball wiki without make it? Ahhh... YOU ARE HACKER!!!! or? Are you hacker?????????? Ghost! 14:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC)] YEAH IMMA STEAL UR ACI think it's because some type of edit does not count in the number of edits in the profile. Spam - 14:10, May 20, 2011 (UTC) hey bro can i, like, have Pulpi? DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) HELLO WIKI IT'S BEEN A WHILE DO YOU REMEMBER ME. I don't think I will be active now. Wait, why am I even saying this then? 0176 { Spam Box - } 12:39, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Holy s*** you still exist? 'ZoshiX Talk ' 03:37, February 1, 2013 (UTC) We're not in the Matrix. 0176 { Spam Box - } 13:50, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello, and welcome to Wasteland, in the state of Nowhere! Oh, yes, there used to be something here, just can't remember what exactly... LazroTalk 13:59, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I know this would sound concerning, but I actually missed you. I felt like something was missing, other than Caagr, but you're much more tolerable than him. As of this writing, randomness ahoy, idea fixing, homework dwindling and so on. 23:23, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I don't even know what I should say. They say Caagr left in beginning of 2012, correct? 00:16, February 25, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, because he was tired of it and decided to give away every pet he owned (apart from his "form") and the priveledge to create the 1337th pet. I remember that like it was yesterday. 00:18, February 25, 2013 (UTC)